


Eva's dream

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gentle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to let yourself fall into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eva's dream

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom is lacking in femslash. I thought I'd add my two cents. More to come. Maybe.

The dream always starts the same way.

 

Eva stands by the open balcony doors and takes in the morning sun and the morning winds. Her bathrobe is loosely tied and her toes are hidden in fluffy slippers. Her hair, still damp from her morning shower is pulled over her left shoulder. She sips her coffee and smiles when she hears faint footsteps- and knows just whose arm wraps around her midsection.

”Morning,” she murmurs and turns her head to receive a lazy kiss. Of course her lover would already be awake, probably has done her morning run twice by now and changed into something more casual.

”It’s midday,” The Boss says but her stern face cracks a smile as she squeezes Eva from behind, kissing the delicate curve of her neck. Eva sips her coffee.

”Morning to me, darling,” she says, her hand on the Boss’, giving it a squeeze. The Boss huffs and shifts to bite Eva’s earlobe, making her chuckle.

”Miss me that much?” The Boss hums, never the talkative one but Eva had grown good at reading her little hums and changes in her expression.

”Yes,” The Boss says and then turns her around- ”Hey, don’t spill the coffee”- to kiss her. Eva laughs her melodious, soft laugh against her lover’s mouth and lets the kiss stay lazy and slow. She then gives the Boss’ chest a push.

”You temptress. Let me at least finish my coffee.”

 

There she stands, the Boss, the Joy of Eva’s life. Even being a legendary soldier must get tiring so right now the Boss’ short blond hair is hanging open, her body only covered in a tank top and sweatpants. She looks younger like that, brighter. Eva smiles at her and empties her coffee cup and turns to take it to their tiny kitchen. The breeze continues to come through the windows but neither cares, especially not when Eva returns to the living room and to their bed, laughing as The Boss takes her into her arms and practically tosses her to the bed.

 

”I don’t often get to spend the day with you at home,” The Boss murmurs and kisses her, their hands in each other’s hair, pulling and tugging and caressing. Eva’s bathrobe has loosened and fallen open, it would only take a little push for it to reveal all of her.

”So I’m glad you’re here now,” Eva says back and tugs on Boss’ top. She takes it off but doesn’t give Eva the opportunity to do anything about it as she leans down push away the bathrobe and kiss and suck Eva’s neck. Don’t think about how one day Boss might not come back at all, might disappear into the white flowers she so cares about, into the world they both inhabit. Eva doesn’t want to think about it, so she wraps herself around Boss, makes it hard for the other please her.

”You are a minx, Eva,” Boss huffs but she sounds amused, even as she gently bites Eva’s skin.

”I am your minx,” Eva murmurs back and drags her up to kiss her on the mouth again, slipping her tongue in to push and pull and probe, to let out muffled moans that always make Boss more impatient. It works this time even as Boss starts to kiss her way down again, her hand pulling more of the bathrobe away. Boss never says it but Eva knows she appreciates what she sees, the mouth that wraps around Eva’s nipple and the hands that caress her skin say it enough. Eva whines, scratches Boss’ scalp, tugs her hair. Boss hums and sucks hard enough on the nipple to make Eva’s back arch. Boss keeps her hand on Eva’s hips, keeps her down against the bed.

 

”I like that, I like that a lot,” Eva whispers, closes her eyes. She focuses on Boss’ presence, bites hard on her lip when the mouth she so loves descends on her other nipple and repeats the treatment.

”What do you want today, Eva?” Boss murmurs, shifts to kiss Eva’s chest, the top of her breasts, the nipples again.

”You know,” Eva huffs but spreads her legs invitingly. ”I think there are other parts of my body that need attention,” she continues, looking down at Boss who looks back up at her. Eva winks, the corners of Boss’ eyes wrinkle with amusement.

 

”What do I get if I make you come?” Boss asks, shifts even lower to kiss Eva’s stomach, nibbles it just enough to make Eva squirm.

”I’ll… give you a massage!” Eva says, propping herself up on her elbows and shrugging her bathrobe off her shoulders. Boss grabs her thighs and kisses the inside of the other, watching her. Eva frowns, doesn’t even hold back a shiver. Boss’ hands keep her legs spread.

”Not enough? You’re greedy, darling. How about I take out my strap-on-” Eva says, the sentence ending in a high-pitched whimper. Once again, the expression of amusement passes by Boss’ face as she leans down to suck on a spot over Eva’s hipbone.

”Sounds good, Eva,” Boss says. If it’s a lie or the truth, Eva never knows. Perhaps the biggest snake in the garden of Eden is her, this woman with angel eyes and more scars than she can name. Yet it matters little when Boss pushes a pillow under Eva’s hips and grabs her thighs. Eva closes her eyes and gasps when Boss’ mouth meets her wetness, at first just giving it a kiss.

 

At this point Eva never coaxes her lover to be quicker, doesn’t pull or push but voices her pleasure aloud. She knows that’s what makes Boss focus on her with all the intensity she can muster- and as she is the Boss, intensive is her middle name. Her tongue is hot and wet as it pushes between Eva’s folds and licks her, the tip of the tongue still leaving the clitoris alone. Eva squirms, isn’t surprised when Boss pinches her thigh.

”I love your mouth so much, darling,” Eva murmurs and reaches to grab her own breasts, biting her lip as she rubs the sensitive, hard nipples. Boss hums, sucks and then withdraws to kiss Eva’s inner thighs, sucking and marking the smooth, pale skin. Not for long does Boss stay away, she shifts again to be able to get as deep and hard as she wants. Eva seems to appreciate it, as she starts to gasp and moan. Boss licks her, pushes her tongue as deep as it goes to truly taste her wetness, making it as slow as possible.

 

Flicks of the tongue against the clitoris sent out pleasant shivers through Eva’s body and the Boss smiles to herself, pleased with the reaction. She pushes a hand under her own sweatpants, under her boxers to feel how much this is affecting her too. Boss closes her eyes and continues the steady rhythm of licking and sucking and fucking Eva with just her tongue, making sure to tease the hard, reddened nub of the clitoris as well. Eva whimpers, all of her boisterous, confident comments stuck on her throat as Boss brings her to a climax. Eva’s body arches beautifully, her eyes still closed as Boss- licking her lips- climbs over her to kiss her.

”You alright?” Boss asks, keeping the kiss light. Eva huffs, her red mouth open and panting.

”You’re too good. You have to teach me sometimes,” Eva says, finally opening her eyes. Boss takes that as a chance to kiss deeper.

That’s it, that’s always the end of the dream and from it Eva wakes up with a sigh and a throbbing need between her legs. Just maybe, just maybe, her mind whispers to her. But no. The Boss is lost to all.


End file.
